<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tightlaced by RushingHeadlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253297">Tightlaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong'>RushingHeadlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Corsetry, Other, Reader's gender is unspecified, corsets, slight D/s, sub!Brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Brian experiment with corsets for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tightlaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Sub!Bri experimenting with a tight laced corset/asphyxiation</p><p>This is an old one, originally posted over on my tumblr. I'm uploading it here because there's a dearth of corset fic in this fandom and if I have to fix that all by myself then so be it. (Except actually everyone should definitely join me in writing corset fic!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corset is black. Black satin, black faux-leather, and black laces criss-crossing over the back, all custom-made to fit Brian’s proportions. It looks beautiful against Brian’s skin, even like this when it’s still sitting fairly loose. You had told him to put it on himself to start, but his hands shook as he tried to hook the pins in the front and you took pity on him, and stepped forward to do it yourself. </p><p>“Nervous?” you ask as you help him adjust the corset so it’s sitting properly. </p><p>“No,” he says. You give him a sharp look; you know he’s lying, and he knows better than to try to get away with it now. “A little,” he admits. “Excited, but…”</p><p>But this is a huge step forward for him, different from your usual asphyxiation games. In theory, it’ll let you safely control his breathing for a longer period of time. In practice, if Brian panics you’ll have to cut the laces to get him out fast enough and even those few seconds seem unacceptably long to you.</p><p>“It’s okay, I get it,” you say when Brian seems at a loss for how to explain himself. You lean up to kiss him, pouring as much reassurance into it as you can, before taking a step back and slipping into your role for the evening. “Alright. Hands on the table, brace yourself against it.”</p><p>Brian is quick to get into position and you step close behind him, running your hands slowly down his trembling back. “If your hands leave the table or you use your safeword, everything stops immediately. Understand?”</p><p>Brian nods. “Yes,” he says, and you’ve barely started but he already sounds breathless with anticipation. </p><p>You grab the loops in the middle of the corset lacing and start to pull, slowly at first to get Brian used to the sensation of the boning cinching around his torso, and then a little rougher just to hear the tiny whimper he lets out as the corset tightens around him. </p><p>From there you move to the top of the corset and brush his curls out of the way so you can adjust the laces as they criss-cross down Brian’s back, each tug pulling the corset tighter around him. You’re careful not to go too far too quickly, because the last thing you want to do is hurt Brian with this. But even though there’s still room to tighten it further, you can already hear how Brian’s breaths are getting shallower, each inhale a tiny gasp as you restrict his breathing more and more. </p><p>You gather the rest of the slack in the middle, winding the laces around your hands so they don’t get tangled up as you keep working, and move to repeat the process with the bottom half of the lacing. Brian is panting underneath you, and you can hear how labored his breathing is becoming, how he’s struggling to get in enough oxygen without hyperventilating. </p><p>This is the part you had been worried about and you listen carefully for sounds that Brian is starting to panic, but Brian seems to have found a rhythm with his breathing. Each inhale is little more than a shallow, hitching gasp but it’s still measured. Controlled. </p><p>You reach the middle of his back again, pull in the rest of the slack in the laces, and this time you let them dangle down his back in favor of gently wrapping your hands around Brian’s waist. “You’re so good for me,” you murmur as you press a kiss to the back of Brian’s neck. “Just look at you, I can see the difference it makes with your figure…”</p><p>Brian doesn’t moan, because he’s too breathless to manage even that. All he can do is whine, high-pitched and needy, his knuckles white as he grips the table as hard as he can. </p><p>“Tell me what it feels like.” </p><p>It’s a mean order to give, when it’s taking all of Brian’s efforts just to breathe, but somehow he manages to gasp, “Tight… so tight, it… feels good…”</p><p>“Yeah? It feels good?” you echo. “Even though it’s so tight you can barely breathe? I could tighten it a bit more, really cut off your air, see if you feel the same then…” Brian whines again, his back arching underneath you, and you chuckle. “Maybe next time, though. Do you want me to tie this off for now, or do you want out of it?”</p><p>“Tie it… <em>please</em>…” Brian begs. </p><p>You smile, and kiss his neck again. “That’s my good boy,” you praise, and you do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>